This invention is directed generally to the bulk storage bin arts, and more particularly to a novel and improved lid opener apparatus for use in opening and closing the lid of a relatively large bulk storage bin by an operator standing on the ground, or the floor or at some other convenient surface adjacent the bin.
Grain bins and other bulk storage bins are widely used in modern agricultural and industrial settings. Such bins are used, for example, to store grains, foods, food products and other bulk materials for agricultural or industrial use. Such bins may be used for example to store grains or feed for livestock in livestock raising or animal husbandry operations.
Many of these bins are provided with fill or inlet openings at or near the top or uppermost portions thereof, and with corresponding outlet openings or other material removal mechanisms generally at a bottom or lowermost portion thereof. Typically, such bins are relatively tall, wide structures supported on frames, and including generally cylindrical sidewalls which fit atop funnel-like lower portions for funneling or directing the material to the outlets. Similar, although usually somewhat shallower, inverted funnel-like top portions are often provided, culminating in the inlet or fill opening. Suitable closure lids are generally used to cap these fill openings. In the case of bins intended for out-of-doors use, these lids often are arranged to provide a weatherproof fit.
Heretofore, the lids for typical feed storage bins were generally pivotally or hingedly mounted relative to the fill opening so that the lid could be swung to an open position by an operator, either directly, or by means of a chain and pulley system or the like, operated from the ground level. The chain may then be latched or locked in some suitable fashion to support the lid in its open position so that the bin may be filled. In order to close the lid, the chain is released and the lid may lower itself by gravity or by spring-operated closure means in some instances.
However, in many bins, it is difficult or impossible for an operator standing on the ground to observe the lid during operation. This is due to the great height and width of typical storage bins. Accordingly, the operator cannot be sure either that the lid has fully and securely closed over the bin opening, or that the lid has fully opened to insure interference-free filling through the fill opening. Moreover, the operator cannot be sure that the lid will not be inadvertently blown partially open by wind during inclement weather.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide a bin lid opening and closing apparatus and system which permits an operator, standing at some location remote from the bin lid, and not necessarily within sight thereof, to reliably raise the lid and open the bin inlet, and to positively lower the lid and close the bin inlet.
A related object is to provide such a lid opening and closing apparatus which assures that the lid remains in the desired open or closed position, once achieved, by providing some positive locking or latching action relative to the lid and the opening and closing apparatus.
A related object is to provide such a bin opening and closing system and apparatus which is reliable in operation, and is rugged in use so as to provide a long, relatively maintenance-free service life.
A further related object is to provide a bin lid opening and closing system and apparatus in accordance with the foregoing objects which is relatively simple and inexpensive in its manufacture and cost of construction, and may be relatively simply and inexpensively retrofitted to existing storage bins.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing objects, a lid opener apparatus is provided for use with a relatively large storage bin of substantial height and width, having a peripheral sidewall portion, a top wall portion, an opening in an upper surface of said top wall portion substantially inwardly spaced from the sidewall portion, and a hingedly mounted lid for selectively covering and exposing said opening. The lid opener apparatus comprises handle means for gripping by an operator to operate the apparatus; and means mounting and supporting said handle means relative to said bin at a given height convenient for manipulation thereof by an operator.
The mounting and supporting means include an elongate link means pivotally mounted to said handle means at one end thereof and pivotally supported at said given height relative to said sidewall at an opposite end thereof. A first elongate rod-like member is pivotally mounted to the first end of the link means and extends upwardly therefrom to an area adjacent the top wall portion. A second elongate rod-like member is pivotally coupled at a first end thereof to the lid and extends outwardly of the lid to the same side thereof which is hingedly mounted to the top wall of the bin. This second, rod-like member extends outwardly to an area adjacent the uppermost end of the first rod-like member, where the two are pivotally joined to a bell crank. The bell crank has three mounting portions thereon arranged in a generally triangular configuration, and respectively pivotally coupled to the adjacent ends of the two rod-like members and to the bin at an area where the sidewall portion and top wall portion meet.